


Sleeping [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn’t sleep well without his flock around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175912) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/sleeping.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 6:29min

  
---|---


End file.
